take care
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: a birthday gift for my first ff friend KRITTIKA... GOD BLESS U MUNNI... its Abhijeet Abhika 2 shot story
1. Chapter 1

He opened his eyes and looked around, found himself in the room. Firstly he didn't recognize but then he coutiously looked around and understand that its his brother's home. A smile came on his lips but soon it vanishes because he know his upcoming future.

Oh no… ab to wo… headmisstress meri halat bigar de gi…ab kia karun…

He wipe sweat from his forehead.

Kal warn bhi kiya tha us ne… ab ,..ab daya bhi nahi hai… then jerked his head kia me bhi.. daya to khud darta hai..

He was in his thoughts when listens a sound of foot steps. He closed his eyes again.

Soon the door of the room got opened and she entered inside looked at the figure who was lying with closed eyes. She slowly came forward and ruffled his hairs lovingly then put her hand on his forehead.

Hmm… bukhar to kam hai ab..wese sotey huey kitney pyarey lag rahey hain..(annoyed) pyarey… huh…kal meri baat nahi mani… or Malaria ka attack honey ke bawajood… raat dair tak lawn mein rahey…wo to agar papa or me time pe na jatey to pata nahi kia…

 **Abhijeet came to Chennai for some personal work. After two three days he fell ill and doctor suggested him some tests. And it was confrimed from reports that its Malaria. Now the would be doctor of the family restricted him from doing any thing which causes a slight trouble for his health. But Abhijeet is Abhijeet… last night he was getting boredin his room so he slowly creep out from the room and went in lawn for some fresh air. He was feeling fresh. But as this is a winter season soon he started feeling the pain in his whole body. He didn't find the energy to move back inside the house so he sat there on the grass and attached his head with tree and unknowningly dozzed of… or he don't know may be fainted. Shreya went to attend her Friend's son's wedding. Abhika who was preparing for her papper suddenly remembered that she forgot to keep a glass and water jug beside Abhi's bed. So she moved out from the room but there she saw the door which was opeing in lounge opened. She shook her head in disappointment and moved out . There she saw her culprit in half lying posture. She moved forward and thought taking his class. But seeing his facial expressions she dropped the idea and just go back the house and called her father who took him to his room.**

She sighed and turned back to go out when heard a cough. She just smiled but didn't turned . After some second , a throat clearing sound. She gave no esponse.

Finally heard a voice: naraz ho?

She just shook her head without turning.

Bilkul baat…nahi… karni..?

Nahi….finally she spoke.

Pass bhi nahi ana…

She just shook her head and moved forward, reached the door and said: me khana bhijwa rahi hun… please kha lije ga…or please ab kuch bhi aisa mat kije ga.. jis se aap ki tabiyet kharab ho…

And moved out without any further word.

Abhijeet made a sad face.

Me ne aise hi dil dukha diya bechari ka…me bhi na… kia zarurat thi…hawa khaney ki…

After some minutes he came out from his thoughts when listen a voice.

Sahab jee … khana…

He looked at the source and found ramesh standing there with the food tray in his hands.

He signalled him to put the tray on side table.

After Ramesh gone he glanced at the food which was specially prepared by her for him.

 **10 year old girl who came for dinner with her family in a seven star hotel , asked the manager.**

 **aap ke hotel mein bhindi ki sabzi milti hai…?**

 **Per beta ye sarey chinese food ke beech... bhindi ki sabzi kiun.. aap ye khao na…**

 **Han uncle … me to kha lun gi…per Abhi ko na… bhindi ki sazi bohat favroite hai…to aap please mangwa dije…**

He smiled thinking about that girl and his smile grew wider when he remember this girl of 20 years.

He don't know where the time flew away and his cell rang when he was discussing something with his team. He signaled him and moved out from his cabin.

 **Hello…**

 **Hello Abhi…. Kahan hain aap?** **Aap ko aik news deni thi...**

 **He said : kia baat hai bhaeee aaj to meri guriya.. bohat khush hai…**

 **Mera admission ho gaya medical college mein…**

 **Sachhiii…**

 **Muchhiii…**

 **Chalo… bhaeee ab to party honi chahiye…**

 **Yes yes bilkul.,,..**

He was smiling remembering those sweet flicks from past.

…

…

Abhika was sitting on her bed and thinking.

Me ne kitna dant diya na Abhi ko… (angrily) per ghalti to un ki hai na…or me to naraz hun…

(Sadly) per unho ne to muje kabhi nahi danta… is tarha..

 **In summer ho;idays , Shreya and Abhika came to Mumbai. Daya didn't go because of a high profile case.**

 **Abhika was just 6 years old and as usual was in Abhirika's room and Abhijeet was working on some file. He went out of the room for some minutes. But when he returned he saw this scene .**

'' **the pappers on which he was workig are now dipped in juice and pieces of glass scattered around the table.''**

 **Abhijeet immidiatelky started looking for her and found her beside the door with afraid face and was looking down.**

 **He just move forward and sit on his knees in frount of her.**

 **He pulled up his face.**

 **Guriya… kia hua haan…?**

 **She looked at him with teary eyes and said:**

 **Sorry Abhi…**

 **He was about to say some thing but before then she hugged him and started crying. He pat her back and said.**

 **Kia hua meri abhika ko…**

 **She sobbed" me ne wo file gandi kar di,,, sorry…**

 **Abhijeet separated and cupped her face.**

 **Guriya… kuch bhi nahi hua hai…**

 **Per aap ka... wo saara kaam...**

 **To loi naat nahi.. me phir se karlun ga..bas aap rona nahi...**

She sighed me ne bohat bura behave kiya tha…

…

/…

Abhijeet attached his hed to bed rest and un knowingly dozzedv off….

 **End of the chappy…**

 **Once again haapy to u…Kritz…**

 **GOD BLESS U…**

 **Is ka next chap kal aye ga…**

 **Bye tc**

 **Shzk(zehra)**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who read and reviewed.

 **Here we go**

Abhijeet felt a soft touch over his head and smiled then opened his eyes.

He found Abhika looking at him with concern in her eyes.

He smiled at her weakly. She asked.

Khana kiun nahi khaya aap ne?

He said while sitting : bas dil nahi kar raha tha..

She just nodded and stood up: me .. garam ker ke lati hun…

And moved out with tray.

Abhijeet sighed : hmm….mood abhi bhi…

His thoughts disturbed by his cell phone ringer.

Hello…

Han boss kia haal hain...?

Theek hun...(IN TIRED SAD TONE)

Oh… to kha li…?

aain…? Kia khali… me ne to kuch nahi khaya?

Nahi... muje pata hai kha li...

Abey ..kia keh raha...

Tumhari awaz se pata lag raha hai kha li tum ne dant ... apni beti se...

Abhijeet shook his head in disoppointment and said lazily while leaning back.

Nahi …

Kia…? Yaar ye aaj suraj kahan se nikla…?

Abhijeet made a sad face : wo khud se naaraz ho gai... meri wajah se hua ye sab….

Daya felt his teary tone so said:arey boss kia tum bhi… sentimental fool sab muje kehte hain… or aaj tum…

Hearing no reply from other side Daya teased: han… han.. ye sab ho jata hai… itni zada age mein…

Abhijeet smiled : daya tu ye muje umar ka tana mat maar...tu bhi koi aisa young nahi hai samjha...

Daya fired back

Kiun na marun... tum bhi to mere weight ko le ke...or waise bhi mujh mein or tum mein purey 10 saal ka difference hai...

Abhijeet deteched the cell from his ear and looked at it suspiciously, find everything ok so said to daya: abey dimagh ghar chor ke gaya hai kia case ki chan been karney…

Dekho simple si baat hai… tum next year 60s mein enter ho jao ge.. or me 59 ka… to 50 or 60 mein das saal ka difference hota hai…

Abhijeet litterally pat his head in irritation and said: daya tu sach mein pagal hai…acha chal ab phone rakh.. me usey deikh ke aata hun..

Good luck boss .. for your mission manao…

And cut the call hurriedly.

Abhijeet sighed and moved down from bed. He slowly moved out from the room and went in the kitchen. There he saw Abhika looking outside from kitchen window milk was boiling on stove and khichri bowl was placed in oven.

Its evident from Abhika's face that her mind was somewhere else. He first turn off both stoves then move to her.

He spread his hand on her head.

Guriya…

She turned with the jerk.

Aap… aap yaha….

Then she hold his hand and said/: aap yahan ke… kese …. Aap ki tabiyat…

And grab his shoulder.

Aap yahan… baithiye….me khana lati hun...aap aram se..

And made him sit on chair. She turned to go when Abhijeet called her.

Guriya…

The love in voice forced her to stop.

G…(she turned)

Abhijeet hold her hand and made her sit on chair in front of him. She was sitting lowering her head.

Abhijeet took her hands in his.

Kia hua haan…/?

She just shook herhead

Meri taraf nai dekhna…?

Again no.

Naraz ho na…mujh se…?

She shook her head positively.

Acha sorry….

Suddenly she left her hands. Abhika looked up with a jerk. She saw him holding his ears.

She smiled through tears and stood up from chair sat on floor and put her head in his lap. He smiled and ruffled her hairs.

She spoke : sorry… me us waqt aap se waise behave kiya… us ke liye…

Abhijeet smiled : arey… wo kuch nahi… or aap ko bhi to meri chinta thi na is liye… bhaeee ab me jaaun ga itni raat ko hawa mein… to beemar to hon ga hi na… or waise bhi … ab budha bhi ho gaya hun… to is umar mein..

Abhika looked up with jerk and said : koi nahi….aap budhey nahi hain.. kis ne kaha ye,… bataein to zara…

Abhijeet said innocently" tumharey papa ne…

Kia…: papa ne… ? phir se kaha unho ne…?

Haan...

Me papa se baat nahi karun gi...

Abhijeet rubbed her tears.

Wese jab ye lal lal face dekhta hun na…to muje na aik piyari or moti si bachi yaad aa jati hai… jis ke moo pe cereal laga hota hai…or wo apney papa or baiyya ko ghussey se dekh rahi hai…

Abhika smiled and once again rested her head on his knees. She rubbed her eyes from his leg. Abhijeet smiled remembering a sweet memory from past and said

Acha chalo… ab na muje bohat bhook lag rahi hai please .. kuch khaney ko do…

Abhika smiled and stood up.

They were just ending their lunch just then Abhika listens her cell phone ringer.

Oh no….papa ka phone

She move forward hurriedly when listens.

Me buddha to nahi hun na…/?

Abhika remembered some thing and ran to her room to attend the call.

And Abhijeet smiled imagining the future and condition of caller.

 **END OF Story**

 **Plz r and r**

 **Actually I write it as a bday gift of krittika,,,**

 **I know its not at all near to satisfactory…but please bear with it..**

 **And kritzz … happy birthday.. oops ./..happy belated birthday to u once again…**

 **You are the one… jis se baat kar ke muje ye pakka yaqeen hai ke social sites use karney waley saarey log fake nahi hotey…**

 **Thank u so much for coming in my life.. through this technology…**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONCE AGAIN….**

 **And GOD BLESS U..**

 **All friends please review…**

 **Bye tc**

 **(shzk )zehra**


End file.
